nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny
Media Um... why isn't this showing up on the Media and Continuity pages? The code for it is there, as far as I can tell. Refreshing doesn't seem to do anything. --Prime32 16:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Just like Strada doesnt show up in Cartridge system at the moment... There should be some time lag on the wiki. K.Hayes 17:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't show up because the release date and the chronology (year when it takes place) aren't specified yet, and the Media and Continuity lists require those to sort the installments in the correct chronological order. About Strada, yes, there is a slight timeout on the wiki, before the lists update, but you can bypass it by making a "null edit", that is, opening the page in edit mode then saving without actually changing any content. This automatically clears all page cache. --Koveras Alvane 19:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) New template for sequences I am thinking of making a new infobox template for individual sequences, like of like and . What should I call it: , , ?.. Since I am not familiar with the structure of the games, what do you guys think good infobox fields would be? My ideas are: * title, title_ja, title_romaji: The individual title of the sequence * image, imagewidth, caption: An image to illustrate the infobox * game: The game the sequence is part of, obviously * index: The ordinal number of the sequence in the full game? * character: The primary player character of the sequence? Anything else? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:59, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Well that could work with BoA paths since those indeed do have actual names. Actually paths are named PHASES. Each of the 9 characters has his own phase/playtrough and that has a name. It even has the Season one red splash screen with the name of the phase . In the parlance of the BoA then each of the phases is then composed of stages, where each stage is one fight and has it's own intro, and outro. Plus at the start and end of each phase there is a static image cutscene. Stages have no names, except a number. Like Stage 1, Stage 2 etc. As for the GoD, there the content is split into Sequences. Sequences don't have names, even though they ussualy have a toppic and a nominal protagonist. For example Sequence 1's protagonists were the Florian sisters while in Sequence 2 the protagonists are Nanoha and Yuuno. Each sequence BTW has to be beaten in one go since game does not save between battles. Sequences on the other hand DO HAVE title images which I might have ripped from the game, so those can be used. Each sequence is then composed with a set number of fights, with some of fights having different variations of combatants. Beating one variation is enough to proceed. Battles don't have names but they do have two, alphanumeric designations. Example below: First in the upper right is the Stage-Battle designation. It tells you that this is a battle in Sequence 2 and that it's a second battle in that sequence (2) and first variant of the battle (A). In this case you could switch to the second variant and be able to fight as Yuuno against Aria and Lote, in which case this would be the Battle 2B. There is also destiny designation. In this case it's 6, which means this is the 6th potential battle in the story. Both Sequence 2 Battle 3A and 3B are potential Destiny 6 battle. I guess it's probably best to treat both the Sequences (GoD) and the Phases (BoA) the same. For them the possible attributes should maybe be: *'Name: '''In case of BoA we should use the actuual name "Path of Character: Name of Path" and in GoD just Sequence 1, 2 etc. *'Image - potential either title (GoD) or ilustrative (BoA) image. *'Protagonist/s: '''Basically who the player plays as. Can be more than one character. I don't think that it's ever more than 2. *'Number of potential battles in sequence I also guess you can add which game is this for and an index for each of them if you need those to properly tie up things in the background, allthough I should note that the Sequences/Phases in BoA don't really have an order. You can play any of them at any time. The only ordering is how they are ordered in the 3x3 grid during character selection. And I guess we should name the template Sequence, '''but there should still be a way for the reader to see them labeled as Phases's in the case of BoA, and Sequences in case of GoD. If we want to then make templates for Battles/Stages maybe call them battles? There is again the issue of the nomenclature since in BoA they are called Stage 1, 2 etc (plus there are 2 per path unnamed extra stages). Of the attributes I guess we can use: *Game *Sequence *Battle name: 3A, 2B, 1, 2, 3, Extra 1 etc. *Battle in sequence (3A and 3B have the same number, or maybe reuse the Destiny number?) *Playable character: *Opponent: I wouldn't bother adding title images for each fight since there isn't going to be that much striking images. MAYBE use the character select image, like the one above. If we are talking fiddly details, if you ever make a contents bar at the bottom of the page for battles in a sequence, if possible it would be nice to find a way to order the battles so it's obvious which are the optional ones. Like so: '''Seqeunce 1 But I have no idea how difficult or fiddly it might be. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 23:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC)